


A Teacher and Student Affair

by nursal1060



Series: Kylux (Kylo Ren/Armitage Hux) AUs [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode V: Empire Strikes Back, Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Age Play, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Kylo Ren, Butt Plugs, Classroom Sex, Confrontations, Consensual Underage Sex, Darth Tantrum and his Evil Space Ginger, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Discipline, Doggy Style, Dom/sub, Dominant Armitage Hux, Enemies to Lovers, Evil Space Boyfriends, First Time, Gay Sex, Grinding, High School, Horny Teenagers, Hux Has No Chill, Hux is Not Nice, Kylo Ren Angst, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren is a brat, Kylux - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Negotiations, Paddling, Power Play, Relationship Negotiation, Restraints, Rough Kissing, Sassy Kylo Ren, Secret Relationship, Sex Toys, Sexual Coercion, Spanking, Submissive Kylo Ren, Teacher Armitage Hux, Teacher-Student Relationship, Teasing, Teenage Rebellion, Teenager Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux, Underage Sex, Unhealthy Relationships, Virgin Kylo Ren, bending over
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 15:39:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16307954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nursal1060/pseuds/nursal1060
Summary: Kylo stuck his tongue out and said like a child, “Waah I’m a negative influence~ oh boohoo, what’s little Mr. Hux gonna do? Call my daddy? Think he’s going to side with you?”Hux walked forward, quietly, with the meterstick in hand. The atmosphere was tense, but Kylo’s bratty nature wasn’t subsiding. Kylo was leaning forward in his desk, bored of their talk already.Hux was prepared to teach Kylo a new lesson in respect.(Teacher Hux/High Schooler Kylo)





	A Teacher and Student Affair

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a loooooong few weeks from my last Kylux AU! Now that I'm in Graduate School, I'll likely have EVEN LESS time to write :( I have more ideas though, so please be patient! I'm not done with Kylux yet! <3
> 
> I HOPE YOU ENJOY AND LEAVE ME LOTS OF COMMENTS AND KUDOS! :D

15-year old Kylo Ren yawned audibly as he watched his literature professor, 27-year old Armitage Hux, talk about an 18th century novel that he cared very little for. The teenager absolutely hated reading, and as a result, didn’t do it despite the warnings that Hux gave him. Kylo came from the prestigious and wealthy Solo family, which meant that he was guaranteed to graduate and get a job, regardless if he was successful in his classes or not. As a result, he slept in most of his classes, with an exception of this class.

 

Professor Hux always talked in great detail about historical literary pieces and poems that had an impact on the creation of their government. He was also the strictest professor on campus, slapping metersticks on student’s desk and whacking them on the head with books and newspapers if they fell asleep as he lectured to the classroom. He demanded excellence of every student, Kylo included.

 

The professor told the class as the bell was about to ring, “Read up to page 235 in your  _ Creation of the Rebellion _ book by next class period. A short 65 pages should be just enough to keep your underdeveloped brains sharp for the next essay. Expect a quiz on the subject matter on Thursday. Class dismissed.” The bell rang and exhausted high school students were beginning to trickle out of the room wordlessly, until Hux spoke again, “Ben Solo, I need to speak with you after class.” Kylo cringed at the sound of his birth name being used instead of the one he used. All the other kids in the class filed out quickly, leaving the ginger haired teacher and the black haired teenager alone in the abnormally clean classroom.

 

Hux took his glasses off and started speaking seriously, “Ben Solo-”

 

Kylo said firmly and defiantly, “That’s not my name. Use my proper name if you want to talk to me.” 

 

The two stared at each other fiercely for a moment before Hux finally continued, “Kylo Ren, you have been continually falling behind in your studies and refuse to turn any homework in, despite my lengthy list of warnings. This insolent behavior will not be tolerated by me, nor any future university professors you will encounter.”

 

Kylo rolled his eyes, saying, “I’m going to pass high school no matter what anyway, so I don’t really care about getting As or Bs or whatever. It’s not important.”

 

Hux’s glare returned, saying as he reached for his meterstick on his desk, “Your attitude needs fixing, Kylo. I refuse to have you attending my class and being a negative influence on your peers because of your insolent and pompous behaviour.”

 

Kylo stuck his tongue out and said like a child, “Waah I’m a negative influence~ oh boohoo, what’s little Mr. Hux gonna do? Call my daddy? Think he’s going to side with you?” Hux walked forward, quietly, with the meterstick in hand. The atmosphere was tense, but Kylo’s bratty nature wasn’t subsiding. Kylo was leaning forward in his desk, bored of their talk already. Hux was prepared to teach Kylo a new lesson in respect.

 

Hux grabbed the back of Kylo’s collar and pushed him forward until his chest was pressed firmly to the desk. Kylo gasped as the air in his lungs was pushed out of him. Hux quickly raised the meterstick and brought it down on Kylo’s bottom, causing his student to grunt as a loud slapping noise rang out in the room. The meterstick served as a makeshift paddle, allowing Hux to give Kylo dozens of hard smacks to his butt. Hux repeated the motion over and over until Kylo was gripping the edge of the desk, his knuckles white from holding on hard. 

 

Hux was moving away when he noticed the tent that had already formed in Kylo’s pants, “Oh really? Is the young Solo boy a masochist? It seems like you enjoyed that punishment.”

 

Kylo grunted lowly, “Ngh…” He reached back and stroked his butt, causing Hux to notice that there was something in his butt. He shuffled uncomfortably before Hux pulled down Kylo’s trousers and briefs. Hux saw a pink plastic heart between his butt cheeks that has white lettering reading “fuck me!” Hux moved the pink heart and Kylo grunted again. Hux grinned slyly, realizing that Kylo had a buttplug all the way inside his ass.

 

Hux moved the buttplug and teased, “So, you’re a bottom. You like being filled to the brim and feeling something inside of you. How desperate you must be to have this in you during  _ my _ class.” Hux leaned over Kylo, his chest pressed against the teenager’s back to keep him pinned to the desk as he moved the plug and kept speaking, “I wonder how filthy your brain must be. Tell me, Kylo, do you keep this inside of your ass throughout the entire day, or just during my session?”

 

Kylo breathed heavily as the plug moved, waiting before words escaped his lips like a moan, “Only...yours!” Hux moved the plug some more inside of his bright red ass, causing Kylo to grab the desk more firmly.

 

Hux licked the rim of Kylo’s ear before asking, “I think I can offer you something better than the plug: the real thing. If you make an effort to get an A in my class, I'll make it a regular reward for you.” Hux whispered lowly, causing shivers to run down Kylo’s spine, “Will you be a good boy and do as you're told?”

 

Kylo bit his lip and said in a needy tone, “Only if you...give me the best fuck I've ever had.”

 

Hux let him go and tugged at his tie, “I don’t have any doubt that I’ll be able to do that with ease.” Kylo watched his ginger teacher with his large black eyes as he removed his tie, then his shirt, and then his belt. Hux walked to the door, pulling down the blind covering the little glass panel on the wooden doorway and assuring the door was locked. He then crossed the room to cover the large glass windows. In the meanwhile, Kylo shimmied out of his sweats and soaked underwear before taking the plug out. His butt was sore, but he remained on the table, pliant and non-confronting.

 

“Look forward.” After a moment, Hux returned to him and Kylo heard something squirt. He tensed up. Hux asked, “Afraid of lubrication?”

 

Kylo shook his head, “No.”

 

Hux clawed into his back and reprimanded him, “Call me Sir. Understood?”

 

Kylo softly spoke, “Yes sir.”

 

Hux asked, “What was that?”

 

Kylo spoke louder, “Yes sir!”

 

Hux smiled, “Excellent.” Kylo gasped softly as Hux’s wet fingers touched his sore butt, moving against his butt plug before swiftly pulling it out.Hux massaged Kylo’s sore asshole, providing just a little bit of pleasure for the teen. 

 

Kylo moaned, his voice was labored. His legs shook as Hux worked him open. Hux was without a doubt larger than his buttplug was. Kylo whimpered as Hux crooked his fingers, touching something inside of him that felt amazing.

 

Hux chuckled, “Beg me to keep moving, and I will ravish you.”

 

Kylo fought back his cocky pride and begged, “Please...sir. Please touch me more. I want...I need to cum!” His hips rolled against the desk, providing him some friction, which Hux quickly stopped. Then he thrust his fingers in deeper, causing Kylo to moan out. It felt amazing, and he could barely keep himself upright.

 

Hux whispered seductive, “Are you ready to be rewarded?”

 

Kylo nodded frantically, “Yes...Yes sir…!” Kylo relaxed his body as he felt something warm behind him. Hux took a moment to angle himself at Kylo’s red asshole, which was puckered and quivering due to the lack of contact. After a few more seconds, Kylo gasped sharply as Hux’s prick pushed inside of him.

 

Hux pulled at Kylo’s hips and had him arch upwards as Hux pushed deeper. Kylo bit his lip, feeling like Hux’s sheer size would surely break him apart.

 

Hux spanked him and said, “Relax, you’re too tense. It’s only going to hurt if you don’t loosen up. Kylo nodded and relaxed his back and buttocks, allowing Hux more access to his body. Hux continued. His speed was fast as he moved at a punishing pace. Kylo bit his lip, almost groaning as Hux touched his sensitive spot again.

 

Kylo begged, “More...more...right there!” Hux obliged, thrusting repeatedly at the same spot, giving Kylo mind-numbing pleasure. Kylo’s mouth opened, letting out loud pants and moans. He wasn’t a virgin anymore, and he was loving every second of Hux inside of him. 

 

Kylo grunted, “F-Fuck...I-I can’t…!” Hux bucked into him once more, allowing them to cum almost at the same time. Kylo lay flat on his desk, his whole body twitching happily from his sexual high.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Kylo. Stay after class.” Later that week, after the last reading exam, Hux had Kylo stay after class once again. Kylo stayed seated as the other students filed out to go home. He dropped his backpack near his desk and walked up to Hux after the room was vacant of other teenagers.

 

Hux looked through several sheets of paper before looking up at him, “Have you taken my words to heart?”

 

Kylo said earnestly, “I’ve been reading the book, and I’ve been taking notes...I studied really hard for the exams too.” 

 

Hux put the stack of papers down, all of Kylo’s recent exams and essays from the class, before smiling slightly, “It seems to be paying off. Your failing grades have jumped to a B average, which is remarkable.” He scooted his chair back and motioned Kylo forward, “I believe you deserve a reward.”

 

Kylo almost pounced forward and sat in Hux’s lap, grinding against him. He had stopped wearing buttplugs, as he only craved Hux now. Hux pet Kylo’s long locks and pulled him in for a kiss before grinding back. This arrangement would be going on for a long time, as Kylo wasn’t planning to let his grades slip again.


End file.
